Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a novel use of a compound for preventing or treating cancer, and more specifically, to a pharmaceutical composition for preventing or treating cancer, including a compound represented by chemical formula 1 or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof as an active ingredient.
Discussion of the Background
Aminoacyl-tRNA synthetase (ARS) plays an important role in binding a specific amino acid to a tRNA molecule, leading to protein synthesis. In higher animals, nine classes of ARSs bind with three classes of ARS-interacting multi functional proteins (AIMPs) to form multi-synthetases complexes (MSCs). AIMP2, which is a multifunctional protein that maintains the MSC structure and performs various functions in response to stress signals, leads to apoptosis under TGF-β, TNF-α, and DNA damage signals and acts as a tumor suppressor by maintaining p53 stability under DNA damage signals including UV and the like, and AIMP2-DX2, which is an exon 2-deleted splicing variant of AIMP2, competitively inhibits the binding of p53 and AIMP2 to inhibit the pro-apoptotic activity of AIMP2 (Choi J W, et al., PLOS GENETICS, 7(3):e1001351, 2011). The studies found that AIMP2-DX2 may cause cancer by inhibiting cancer inhibition of AIMP2, and AIMP2-DX2 mRNA exhibits a high expression level of 80% in tissues of lung cancer patients and AIMP2-DX2 is also expressed at 60% in lung cancer. In addition, the expression level of AIMP2-DX2 over AIMP2 showed a close correlation with the progress of lung cancer.
The AIMP2-DX2 protein is a variant of AIMP2 in which exon 2 is deleted from the AIMP2 protein sequence, and sequences of the AIMP2 protein (312aa version: AAC50391.1 or GI: 1215669; 320aa version: AAH13630.1, GI: 15489023, BC013630.1) are disclosed in the literatures (312aa version: Nicolaides, N. C., et. al., Genomics 29 (2), 329-334 (1995)/320aa version: Generation and initial analysis of more than 15,000 full-length human and mouse cDNA sequences, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 99 (26), 16899-16903 (2002)).
The term anticancer encompasses all cancer prevention and treatment effects. Cancer generally refers to the malignancy of cells that are not normally differentiated and have grown out of control since there is abnormality in the cycle stage of cells constituting human tissues. The kind of the cancer may include breast cancer, large intestine cancer, lung cancer, small cell lung cancer, gastric cancer, liver cancer, blood cancer, bone cancer, pancreatic cancer, skin cancer, head or neck cancer, cutaneous or intraocular melanoma, uterine cancer, ovarian cancer, rectal cancer, anal cancer, colon cancer, fallopian tube carcinoma, endometrial carcinoma, cervical cancer, vaginal cancer, vulvar carcinoma, Hodgkin's disease, esophageal cancer, small intestine cancer, endocrine cancer, thyroid cancer, parathyroid carcinoma, adrenal cancer, soft tissue sarcoma, uterine cancer, penis cancer, prostate cancer, chronic or acute leukemia, lymphocyte lymphoma, bladder cancer, kidney or ureter cancer, renal cell carcinoma, renal pelvic carcinoma, CNS tumor, primary CNS lymphoma, spinal cord tumor, brain stem glioma, pituitary adenoma, and the like.
A Korean patent (Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2006-0058014) describes an exon 2-deleted variant of AIMP2, named AIMP2DX2, which is specifically expressed in cancer tissues, and is used as a cancer diagnosis marker to diagnose cancer and inhibits AIMP2DX2 to treat or prevent cancer. In addition, there are a patent (Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2009-0048382) regarding a composition including an AIMP2-DX2 inhibitor as an active ingredient for preventing and treating inflammatory disease, a composition including an expression vector inhibiting AIMP2-DX2 expression for preventing and treating inflammatory disease, and a method for screening a drug for preventing or treating inflammatory disease to screen a material inhibiting AIMP2-DX2 expression; and a patent (Korean Patent Publication No. 2013-0016041) regarding an anticancer composition including, as an active ingredient, an aniline derivative effective in the cancer prevention and treatment.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.